User blog:Haos serpenoid 500/My own Robot Masters
Hey. I've been a big Megaman fan for quite a long time now, and have decided to come up with my own Robot Masters. I was wondering if i could get your opinions on my ideas. All of the Robot Masters in this series were created by an Apprentice/fanboy of Dr.Light, named Dr Julian Finitevius. There are 18 Robot Masters in Total, 1 of which was Co-Designed by Dr.Light and Dr.Finitevius. DFN 00A - Tempo: Prototype Robot Master designed to be a Civil Service Robot. (Weapon: Tempo Buster) DFN 00B - Rythmn: Prototype Female Robot Master designed to be a Helper Robot. (Weapon: Rythmn Buster) DFN 001 - Bind Man: Co-Designed by Dr.Light & Dr.Finitevius. Designed as an Engineering Robot for purpose of creating Adhesives. (Weapon: Glue Binder / Weakness: Lumber Pile) DFN 002 - Dash Man: Designed as an Entertainment Robot for Racing. (Weapon: Air Dash / Weakness: Glue Binder) DFN 003 - Wing Man: Designed as an Aeronautics Engineer Robot for the purpose of Aiding Aircraft in dangerous conditions. (Weapon: Tackle Jet / Weakness: Air Dash) DFN 004 - Camo Man: Designed as a Military Support Robot for the Purpose of Minefield Detection and Clearance. (Weapon: Camo Mine / Weakness: Tackle Jet) DFN 005 - Saber Man: Designed as a Civil Service Robot for the Purpose of Instruction in Swordsmanship. (Weapon: Strike Saber / Weakness: Camo Mine) DFN 006 - Tide Man: Designed as a Maintenance Robot for cleaning and maintaining Large Reservoirs. (Weapon: Tidal Wave / Weakness: Strike Saber) DFN 007 - Lava Man: Designed as an Exploration Robot for the Purpose of diving into and studying Active Volcanoes. (Weapon: Lava Wall / Weakness: Tidal Wave) DFN 008 - Lumber Man: Designed as an Engineering Robot for the Purpose of Deforestation. (Weapon: Lumber Pile / Weakness: Lava Wall) DFN 009 - Wire Man: Designed as an Engineering Robot for the purpose of laying conductive wires for electrical cables. (Weapon: Wire Cutter / Weakness: Thunder Trident) DFN 010 - Shark Man: Designed as a Scientific Support Robot to aid in the Study of Sharks. (Weapon: Splash Cannon / Weakness: Wire Cutter) DFN 011 - Blaze Man: Designed as a Civil Service Robot for the purpose of Burning Refuse. (Weapon: Blaze Bolt / Weakness: Splash Cannon) DFN 012 - Paint Man: Designed as a Cultural Support Robot for the Purpose of Recreating and Restoring Damaged Artwork. (Weapon: Colour Stream / Weakness: Blaze Bolt) DFN 013 - Icicle Man: Designed as an Exploration Robot for the purpose of Exploring Sub-Zero Environments. (Weapon: Snow Shard / Weakness: Colour Stream) DFN 014 - Lunar Man: Designed as an Astronomical Support Robot for the Purpose of Studying and Predicting Lunar Activity. (Weapon: Crescent Wave / Weakness: Snow Shard) DFN 015 - Wolf Man: Designed as a Biological Support Robot to aid in the study of Canine Habits. (Weapon: Howling Claw / Weakness: Crescent Wave) DFN 016 - Thunder Man: Designed as a Meterological Support Robot for the purpose of predicting large storms. (Weapon: Thunder Trident / Weakness: Howling Claw) Category:Blog posts